A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses regarding automotive vehicle bumpers, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses related to the integration of vehicle bumper components.
B. Description of the Related Art
The use of automotive vehicle bumpers is well known in the art. These structures, which can be manufactured using a wide variety of materials, are generally attached to the vehicle body in an arrangement that absorbs energy in a collision. While bumpers typically are independent components, it is also known to integrate other vehicle components with a bumper. It is known, for example, to integrate an exhaust component, sometimes referred to as an “exhaust finisher,” into the structure of a vehicle bumper. The exhaust finisher forms a portion of the exhaust conduit and permits exhaust fumes to be discharged through the bumper. It is also known in the art to integrate other vehicle components into a vehicle bumper. Examples include: lighting elements, air intake channels, video-assist driving instruments, proximity sensors, and other electronic devices.
While known structures that integrate vehicle components into a bumper generally work well for their intended purposes, one disadvantage is that assembly of the vehicle becomes difficult. Another disadvantage to known structures that integrate vehicle components is that often the overall aesthetic appearance of the vehicle bumper is compromised.
The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for a vehicle bumper faceplate with ports that integrate the vehicle exhaust conduit and at least one other vehicle component into the bumper in a structurally stable, aesthetically pleasing, and easy to assemble device.